


Asphyxiation

by Lyumia



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: Moved this from a different fic to not mix fandoms and ease up on tagging.Shameless smut.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Asphyxiation

Union was but a twisted shell of the real Ruvik's vision. Empty and crude, lacking the delicate precision that the chaos the original STEM possessed. Ruvik began his session by running a finger down the curve of his subject's skin. In response the subject's Adams apple bobbed frantically. Drool was pooling on dark and chapped lips. The subject was already marked by blood but not by his own hands which made his insides twist violently.

Sebastian's eyes were glazed and Ruvik thought that they were begging to dip his fingers in that wet mouth. He couldn't see the stains left behind by his touch - let alone the scarred hands that traveled up and down his body that were merely the remnants of a Core’s consciousness, but he was sure Sebastian's flesh burned from his touch. For what other reason would he shudder so deliciously so? He ran his hands through dark and tangled hair. The breeze itself was embodied in the motion, and Sebastian squinted with brown eyes at what he couldn't see.

Union was a crude machine filled with human filth. The people within it, to him, they were all sub par specimens. But this one… had a name.

Only his favorites have names.

“I do not know whether I should be offended that I wasn't invited, or flattered to witness something so beautiful.” An unwelcome, accented voice filled the void. Smooth and full of artificial charm that juxtaposed his own steely cords.

“It's a useful skill… to know when you're unwanted.” Blue eyes regarded the photographer coldly, scowling at the lens pointed at the both of them.

“Invisible molestation. What an interesting piece that could be.” He purred, ignoring what Ruvik said. Gloved hands stroking the side of his camera. The color ran as red as the wine that flowed through the decaying streets of Union. “Has quite a ring to it, don't you think? A ghost from another realm lusting over what can not see him.” With a few strides he was standing over both of them, with a hand on his hip and the other holding his camera up. Sebastian seemed to be gasping to recover at his sudden appearance.

“I was one for fine art.” His hands traveled to the buttons of his shirt. Delicately deft fingers pushed the round plastic through the holes, revealing a sun kissed chest. He pressed his lips against the smooth skin, nipping and biting. The man writhed underneath him with short breaths. Between his pectorals short dark hairs began to color his skin. He left teeth marks there too, red and dribbling blood.

He heard Stefano move again, and the intruding voice pushed past his ears and irritated the ghost. “Let's see how far we can push our dear detective. Obscura.” Dropping to his knees, the photographer pulled on his hair, digging his fingers into sebastian's throat. When Sebastian gasped the fool bent down and kissed him. Ruvik was startled by the flash of a camera, blinking at the three legged woman that clung to the ceiling with a camera for a face. She made a deep laugh that sent chills down his spine, the shuffling of her legs mingling with Sebastian's increasingly erratic breathing.

Ruvik worked his way down. Unlike the Italian, he had time and he had Sebastian. He kicked once - and only once because Ruvik already had a hand on his swelling shaft, it didn't take Sebastian long to figure out he was at a disadvantaged and should stop fighting. But of course the detective wouldn't give up. He had seen enough of that in STEM from brief interactions involving pushing each other (or rather Sebastian tired to push him away, and Ruvik slammed him into the nearest surface and grinded his hips against him) - he always waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, like a wounded hound seeking to bite the hand of its abusive master.

He sputtered, and Ruvik paused looking for signs of another asthma attack. He gave Sebastian's cock a tug, rubbing his thumb over the darkening glans penis. Sebastian grunted at the dry manhandling, the muscles in his legs tensing as the photographer pulled away from him.

“Ah beautiful. The tasteful smear of light against flesh… almost as delectable as crimson against porcelain flesh. How do you look, I wonder, bathed in the waters of life that pulse in our veins?” He pulled a knife from his dusk blue suit. It's serrated blade gleamed in the light and trailed along Sebastian’s chest.

“You're going to butcher him.” Ruvik snapped, crawling over Sebastian and sliding down on his twitching organ. Stefano slid under him, aligning the red tip of his cock with Sebastian's asshole and thrusting in deep, initiating a chain reaction where Sebastian's penis drove deeper inside Ruvik who sighed in content. Obscura's laughter became part of the music made up of their artificial breaths and skin slapping together.

He imagined what it would feel like - what his counterpart, his creator would feel like this in Leslie's body. Would any touch be electricity against his skin? Would he arch his back and pet the cock of another?

Sebastian's throat was convulsing now, high pitched wheezes leaving his lips. Stefano thrust faster in response, grunting loudly and murmuring something filthy in Sebastian's ear. When his back arched and cum spewed from the tip of his cock soaking Ruvik's stomach something else flowed out of his chest in dark puffs of smoke. The smoke took shape in the form of a man, pushing up a wide pair of glasses. When his eyes opened they were blood red, and stared intently at Sebastian.

“Joseph?” The detective rasped, drool dripping down his chin. He recovered from his asthma attack.

A remnant of STEM then, he concluded from the pushing skin and veins visible on his pale flesh. “Joseph isn't here.” He whispered sweetly as a lover would. He bit the middle finger of his glove and tugged it off, closing his eyes with a heavy exhale through his nose. “The only things here” He petted Sebastian's head with a possessive caress- “are your sins.”

The scenery changed and they were in the Victorano mansion leaning back on a bed in a mess of cum. Stefano shifted from under Sebastian and white dripped from his reddened hole. Whatever “Joseph” was it was overpowering both him and Stefano, and the italian was visibly disgruntled by the transformation of his portion of STEM.

The haunted pulled sebastian up and flipped him so that he was on his knees with his ass up in the air, spreading the cheeks of his gluteus, licking the tight ring of muscle in between. Cum came away on his tongue and he made a deep guttural sound in his throat.

Stefano positioned himself in front of Sebastian, with his foreskin pulled back he could see that the glans had a pearl of precum dripping from its tip. Laying on his back he whispered “Let me paint your lips in ivory…” With that it slid past his lips and into his mouth. “No teeth now, or else I will - ah, good.” He was drooling heavily now and trying to cover his face.

“Don't do that,” The haunting cooed behind him, spreading him with his fingers. “You look beautiful.”

Ruvik could feel Sebastian's chest convulsing beneath his hands. He chuckled sliding underneath Sebastian and gripping his penis a second time. Sebastian's body was being jostled back in forth with a vigor that made it difficult to stroke, but Ruvik had experience and worser circumstances and stroked him to completion. Sebastian collapsed on him, smudging more cum and sweat on his skin. With half lidded eyes he took one last strangled breath and closed them.

“You pushed him too hard.” The haunting grumbled, pushing up his glasses. Gently he positioned the unconscious man's legs even more apart as he thrust into them. Stefano made a content noise and basked in the light of Obscura's camera.

“Do you want the photos when they're done?” He asked so nonchalantly as if there wasn't his sleeping pet being fucked by a ghost less than a foot away.

“No. I have no need for them.” Ruvik stood and vanished in a blue flash. But he wasn't completely gone. Just merely transitioned to another portion of stem that was colder and desolate, crafted from the ash of a mother's obsessive love.

For as long as STEM existed there would be a “Ruvik” to haunt it. 


End file.
